Faora-Zod
Faora as she appears in Smallville fan-fics. Personality Faora's personality is always preserved. It's just situations around her that change. Powers and Abilities Faora has all the abilities of a Kryptonian under a yellow sun. As a wraith, she can also possesses people, as she did with Lois. Weaknesses Like all Kryptonians, Faora is highly vulnerable to Kryptonite radiation. History Metropolis Joker When Davis has a device put on his head by Joker that disables his inhibitions, he sees an hallucination of Faora telling her son to make her and Zod proud. When Batman and Superman try to reach out to Davis, Faora appears to Davis again, and he dispels her by saying that he wasn't anyone's salvation anymore. Smallville: Swann Bloodline Sometime after Zod's first wife and his child were killed in Kandor's destruction, Faora and Zod became a romantic item and later married. Faora was unable to produce an heir to continue Zod's legacy, so instead she and Zod took DNA from powerful Kryptonian life-forms, which they combined with their own DNA to create their ultimate "son". They then attached their son, who was merely genetic matter, to Kal-El's spaceship which was set on a course for Earth after Jor-El and Lara-El learned of Krypton's impending doom at the hands of Zod and Brainiac. Before Zod and Brainiac ignited Krypton's core, Faora and Zod were captured and sentenced by the Council to life imprisonment in the Phantom Zone, their only way of escaping being to possess Kryptonian vessels. More than twenty years later, Faora's phantom managed to escape from the Phantom Zone when Kara Kent opened Zor-El's escape portal to allow Lois Lane, who had accidentally been sent to the Phantom Zone along with Clark Kent, to escape. She attacked Kara, injuring her, and possessed Lois' body shortly after escaping, using her as a Kryptonian vessel. After possessing Lois' body, Faora went to the Daily Planet and checked the newspaper's archives to find any mention of an article relevant to her son. She went to Metropolis General Hospital, where she found Davis caring for a small boy. Faora pulled Davis to the side and told him his true origins, explaining that he was destined to be Earth's ultimate destroyer. When Davis dismissed Lois, believing she took something, Faora stated that he was not strong enough yet to fulfill his destiny, broke off a bed railing and stabbed him with it, leaving him to bleed to death, knowing that he would resurrect because of his ability to adapt to attacks. Faora left the room with Davis still lying there and was confronted by Clark, who had managed to escape from the Phantom Zone. Clark tried to get through to Lois, but Faora told him that he was similar to his father for falling for a human (Lois). She told Clark that he didn't stand a chance against the ultimate destroyer, whom she refused to tell the identity of, and that he, along with all of mankind, would be destroyed. Faora then shoved Clark through a wall with one hand and out of the building, causing Clark to fall several stories and onto the roof of a fire emergency SUV. Soon after, Faora flew down on top of him and started to strangle Clark with one hand, nearly killing him until Kara arrived with the red crystal and used it to separate Faora's spirit from Lois' body, trapping her in the crystal. Smallville: The Last Family of Krypton Bloodline Sometime after Zod's first wife and his child were killed in Kandor's destruction, Faora and Zod became a romantic item and later married. Faora was unable to produce an heir to continue Zod's legacy, so instead she and Zod took DNA from powerful Kryptonian life-forms, which they combined with their own DNA to create their ultimate "son". They then attached their son, who was merely genetic matter, to Kal-El's spaceship which was set on a course for Earth after Jor-El and Lara-El learned of Krypton's impending doom at the hands of Zod and Brainiac. Before Zod and Brainiac ignited Krypton's core, Faora and Zod were captured and sentenced by the Council to life imprisonment in the Phantom Zone, their only way of escaping being to possess Kryptonian vessels. More than twenty years later, Faora's phantom managed to escape from the Phantom Zone when Kara Kent opened Zor-El's escape portal to allow Lois Lane, who had accidentally been sent to the Phantom Zone along with Clark Kent, to escape. She attacked Kara, injuring her, and possessed Lois' body shortly after escaping, using her as a Kryptonian vessel. After possessing Lois' body, Faora went to the Daily Planet and checked the newspaper's archives to find any mention of an article relevant to her son. She went to Metropolis General Hospital, where she found Davis caring for a small boy. Faora pulled Davis to the side and told him his true origins, explaining that he was destined to be Earth's ultimate destroyer. When Davis dismissed Lois, believing she took something, Faora stated that he was not strong enough yet to fulfill his destiny, broke off a bed railing and stabbed him with it, leaving him to bleed to death, knowing that he would resurrect because of his ability to adapt to attacks. Faora left the room with Davis still lying there and was confronted by Clark, who had managed to escape from the Phantom Zone. Clark tried to get through to Lois, but Faora told him that he was similar to his father for falling for a human (Lois). She told Clark that he didn't stand a chance against the ultimate destroyer, whom she refused to tell the identity of, and that he, along with all of mankind, would be destroyed. Faora then shoved Clark through a wall with one hand and out of the building, causing Clark to fall several stories and onto the roof of a fire emergency SUV. Soon after, Faora flew down on top of him and started to strangle Clark with one hand, nearly killing him until Kara arrived with the red crystal and used it to separate Faora's spirit from Lois' body, trapping her in the crystal. Category:Smallville Category:Metropolis Category:Metropolis Season 1 Category:Metropolis Volume 1 Category:Metropolis Part 2 Category:Swann Category:Smallville: Swann Category:Smallville: Swann Season 5 Category:Smallville: Swann Volume 9 Category:Smallville: Swann Part 20 Category:The Last Family of Krypton Category:Smallville: The Last Family of Krypton Category:Smallville: The Last Family of Krypton Season 5 Category:Smallville: The Last Family of Krypton Volume 9 Category:Smallville: The Last Family of Krypton Part 22 Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Aliens Category:Kryptonians Category:House of Zod Category:House of Ul Category:Brown Hair Category:Brown Eyes Category:5' Category:5'6"